Gonna Get This
Gonna Get This is a song from the 4th season of "Hannah Montana" featuring singer Iyaz. The song was written by Niclas Molinder, Joacim Persson, Johan Alkenas & Drew Ryan Scott and produced by Twin & Alke. It was featured in the episode "Hannah's Gonna Get This." Music Video Lyrics I think we got something Hey, it's my girl Hannah And Iyaz on the track right now Let's go! Tonight, we gonna get this Tonight, we gonna get this Tonight, we gonna get this We gonna get this We gonna get this I can hear you cranking up them speakers I don't really wanna show up any later Because soon we gonna party like it's New Year's (Oh oh, oh oh) Yo, I'm loving all the music that they're playing But I ain't hearing anything you saying Tonight, we gonna get this Gonna live exquisite (Oh oh, oh oh) Somebody dance beside me 'Cause I'm feeling good at this party Yeah, I'm fly just like Bob Marley So here we go, girl Just turn it up Are you the boy, the boy, the boy? The honest truth, the real McCoy? If you're the boy, the boy, the boy Then make me feel like a movie This girl, this girl, this girl Can be the one to rock my world So be my girl, my girl, my girl And love me just like a movie I can see you hanging out in the corner Looking fly and you're finally coming over I been checking out you But you didn't notice (Oh oh, oh oh) Yeah, I did and it's really nice to meet you One, two, three Could you smile for a picture? Tonight we gonna get this Gonna really live it (Oh oh, oh oh) Somebody just said, "Hannah, do you already have a man? 'Cause I'm smooth like Carlos Santana" Well, here we go, boy Just crank it up Are you the boy, the boy, the boy? The honest truth, the real McCoy? If you're the boy, the boy, the boy Then make me feel like a movie This girl, this girl, this girl Can be the one to rock my world So be my girl, my girl, my girl And love me just like a movie Yeah, I'm gonna sing my melody If you wanna join in, go ahead and sing We can dance all night, baby, you and me Oh oh, oh oh Yeah, we gonna get down and party And celebrate with everybody Have a crazy good time Yeah, the time of our lives Oh oh, oh oh Are you the boy, the boy, the boy? The honest truth, the real McCoy? (We gonna get this) If you're the boy, the boy, the boy Then make me feel like a movie This girl, this girl, this girl Can be the one to rock my world So be my girl, my girl, my girl And love me just like a movie (Everybody) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh This boy, this boy, this boy Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh That girl, that girl, that girl This boy, that girl This boy, that girl This boy, that girl Category:Songs